Wonder Woman '77 Special Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Dr. Sergei Topovia Villains: * Soviet Agents ** *** Starlings Other Characters: * Doctor Pochoikov * * Reeve Locations: * ** *** **** Studio 52 * ** IADC HQ Items: * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Marc Andreyko | Penciler2_1 = Jason Badower | Penciler2_2 = Matt Haley | Penciler2_3 = Richard Ortiz | Inker2_1 = Jason Badower | Inker2_2 = Matt Haley | Inker2_3 = Richard Ortiz | Colourist2_1 = Romulo Fajardo, Jr. | Letterer2_1 = Wes Abbott | Editor2_1 = Jessica Chen | Editor2_2 = Jim Chadwick | StoryTitle2 = Who Is Wonder Woman? | Synopsis2 = One morning, Diana wakes up to find an unfamiliar blonde woman has taken her place as both Wonder Woman and Diana Prince. As the day goes on, Diana encounters an equally unfamiliar Steve Trevor, in addition to two strangers masquerading as her mother and younger sister. Eventually, Diana is confronted by the ersatz Wonder Woman, who claims Diana to be a mental patient off her medication. Diana, unwilling to doubt her own sanity, attacks her counterpart and eventually uncovers the truth: she has been placed in a hypnotic illusion by her old enemy Doctor Psycho. With her magical lasso, she breaks the illusion and overloads Psycho's equipment. A desperate Psycho tries to overwhelm Wonder Woman with visions of her past opponents, but Wonder Woman again uses her lasso to dispel these illusions and capture the mad scientist. Psycho is quickly returned to incarceration, while Wonder Woman goes home and takes a night off along with a much-needed bath as Diana Prince. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Studio 52 is a pastiche of , a Manhattan discotheque (in)famous for its many celebrity guests and open drug-use policies during the 1970s. Further allusions include a recreation of 54's "moon and spoon" decoration, as well as a patron snorting "cola" through the nose. * Doctor Psycho's illusions seem to draw inspiration from several different continuities: ** The ersatz Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor resemble the Cathy Lee Crosby and Kaz Garas portrayals from Wonder Woman's 1974 TV movie. *** The ersatz Wonder Woman also refers to Wonder Woman as "Ms. Troy", referencing Donna Troy, who assumed the mantle of Wonder Woman on at least one occasion and possesses an infamously tangled backstory.https://io9.gizmodo.com/the-14-ridiculously-bizarre-origins-lives-and-retcons-1513286694 ** In appearance, Wonder Woman's ersatz mother and sister take after their portrayals in the 1975 TV series. However, they identify themselves as Julia and Vanessa Kapatelis, two characters who (as of this writing) exist only in the Post-Crisis continuity. ** Among the illusory villains are Fausta Grables, a Skrill, Sardor, and Silver Swan, all of whom belong to the TV series' continuity. However, this group also contains a Cheetah and a Giganta, both of whom draw from their Earth-Two designs.Wonder Woman seems to recognize the Cheetah, identifying her as "Priscilla". The next issue indicates she indeed faced this Cheetah several decades ago. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}